


Summers, You'll Freeze

by Passionpire88



Series: Ready to Love Again Universe [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Baby it's Cold Outside...Solarson edition





	Summers, You'll Freeze

“Ugh...I always used to dream of a snow day but,” Buffy’s nose got adorably scrunchy. “Seven year old Buffy didn’t know what snow came with. Cold. Not a fan. Not one bit. And this storm is a doozy.” She pouted pulling the curtains back into place. “I was supposed to fly back tonight. Dawn hasn’t been home for the holidays for two years and I’m missing out on grilling Jay. Willow and Tara are starting without me!” She folded her arms and primly sat on the couch. “Stupid New York blizzards…” 

 

“Buffy…” Elana pulled the slayer into a warm embrace that melted her rather chilly mood. “At least we’re together.” 

 

“Same as last year I guess.” The blonde whispered, blushing at the memory. 

 

“Mhmm…” The unnatural redhead smiled before kissing the shorter woman’s neck, hands traveling into the fuzzy black cardigan that rested over a well loved so it was soft pink tank top. 

 

“You’re absolutely awful...I was ranty and ravy before youuuu...mmmm” Buffy kissed Elana on the lips, unable to resist the temptation. “I need to call Wil…” 

 

“Call her tomorrow.” 

 

“I-” Elana had pushed her onto her back. “You’re terrible... “ Buffy huffed before grabbing the red flannel shirt collar of her girlfriend and kissing her senseless. “I’m texting Dawn.” She quickly shoved Elana off of her. 

 

“I already did.” Elana waved her phone in front of Buffy’s face. 

 

“And you didn’t say anything because…?” 

 

“You wanted a fight regardless.” 

 

“You are too well versed in me.” 

 

“I pay attention.” 

 

“How dare you.” Buffy pressed Elana into the wall, ripping open the flannel shirt and scattering buttons everywhere. 

 

“If I trip it’s on-” The tigress let out a yelp of surprise when the slayer picked her up with ease, kissing her playfully. 

 

“Me? Like your orgasms are?” Buffy dropped Elana onto the bed and leapt onto her, straddling her with a teasing grin. 

 

“I-” 

 

“That’s what I thought.” 


End file.
